The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for remote communication and remote programming between server and client devices based on Application Programming Interface (API). As used in the present disclosure, remote communication and remote programming through API interface is referred to as Remote API (RAPI).
With the rapid development of Internet of Things (IOT), there has been a growing demand for remote communication and remote programming between application instances running in remote devices. For example, a smart phone device communicates with an outdoor sensor via a network to get temperature information, or a computer device sends parameters to a traffic webcam to adjust lens settings. When two processes are local (e.g. both have access to local machine shared memory), API provides a simple way for process-to-process direct function calls. However, traditional methods do not support remote process-to-process direct function call using API. Neither can pointers for programming be delivered between remote processes.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for simplifying remote direct function calls using API while meeting performance expectations of client-server remote communication and remote programming.